horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scream 5
Scream 5 takes place after Scream 4, a new Ghostface is after Hayley, Sidney and they friends and neighbors. They must stop them before it's too late. Plot Fifi Mone is watching Stab 6 while her cousin Ethan Carsia and one of his friends Kirk Loner are doing a food eating contest and they fight over a cotten candy. The phone rings, Ethan's friend and crush, Hayley McDonald, answers it, Ghostface talks to Hayley for a little while, then she got scared and gives the phone to Fifi. She freaks out and hangs up the phone. Then she heard a noise outside and finds Micheal Rover hitting the house. Micheal tolds Fifi to find his lucky hat in the basement, while in the basement, Fifi got scared by a puppet clown which was a prank from Micheal, but he was cutted offline. Fifi went upstairs to see if Micheal is okay. He was gutted up and tied to a chair. Fifi faints. So after, Ethan and Fifi's mothers, Tami Carsia and Lizzy Mone, along with Fifi's brother and sister, Jimmy and Sally Mone, went up to Fifi if she was okay. Fifi told the whole story about what happened. Ethan, Hayley and Kirk went outside to check on Fifi. It wasn't okay. The title appeared with the letter S changing into the number 5. Cast Georgie Henley as Hayley McDonald Neve Campbell as Sidney Prescott Emma Bell as Fifi Mone David Arquette as Dewey Riley Courteney Cox as Gale Weathers-Riley Patrick Dempsey as Det. Mark Kincaid Ashley Roberts as Sally Mone Matthew Knight as Ethan Carsia Hayden Panettiere as Kirby Reed Amanda Righetti as Trixie Sango Tiffany Thortan as Candace Knight Chance Crawford as Lloyd McDonald Mackenzie Foy as Brooke McDonald Rutina Wesley as Marcie Perkins Shia LaBeouf as Daniel Bowen David Henrie as Jimmy Mone Noah Cyrus as Brianna Albertson Carlo Marks as Henry Coop Abigail Breslin as Alice Nightingale Ashley Greene as Sophie Taylor Kristen Dunst as Ruby Higgies Zachary Abel as Kirk Loner Matt O'Leary as Richard Mosses Lisa Wilcox as Det. Natalie Carmen Billy West as Captian Joe Parker Sharon Stone as Lizzy Mone Elle Fanning as Missy Gibson Maisie Smith as Young Hayley McDonald Peyton R. List as Young Alice Nightingale Sierra McCormick as Young Fifi Mone Chloe Moretz as Young Sally Mone Zachary Gordon as Young Jimmy Mone Jessica Lucas as Tina Sheldon Allison Janney as Tami Carsia Ciara Bravo as Annie Carsia Bobby Campo as Micheal Rover Mark Hamill as Darren McFernan Survivors Sidney Prescott Hayley McDonald Ethan Carsia Brianna Albertson Missy Gibson Natalie Carmen Fifi Mone Kirby Reed Lloyd McDonald Brooke McDonald Dewey Riley Gale Weathers-Riley Marcie Perkins Annie Carsia Mark Kincaid Ghostfaces Sally Mone-Sally wants to be famous like Sidney. Trixie Sango-Trixie wants revenge on Sidney for being so famous. Deaths Micheal Rover-Gutted Ruby Higgies-Stabbed in the back 7 times Kirk Loner-Stabbed in the stomach Richard Mosses-Throat slit Tami Carsia-Gutted Darren-Shot in the Brain Lizzy Mone-Stabbed in the back, then stabbed in the heart. The body seen later by Alice before her death. Alice Nightingale-Dies in tractor harrows is same one Jamie Lloyd dies in Halloween 6 and stabbed in heart Tina Sheldon- Stabbed in back 9 time while Fifi watches her die Henry Coop-Stabbed in the shoulder, then stabbed in the chest 4 times in jail. Jimmy Mone-Stabbed in the back 10 times Candace Knight-Throat slit Sophie Taylor- Stabbed in the shoulder 2 time and stabbed in the back 14 time and was throws out the bedroom window like Daniel, naked. Daniel Bowen- Stabbed in the back 18 time and was throws out the bedroom window like Sophie, naked. Sally Mone-Shot in the chest by Natalie and shot in the heart by Sidney Trixie Sango-Stab in back when Hayley, Sidney, Fifi, Brooke and Natalie, Stab in back 24 time, stab in the stomach 5 time, stab in the shoulder 2 time, beat her, stab in right arm and left arm, stab in right hand 2 time and left hand 2 time, stab in the chest 2 time in Stab a Thon by Hayley Posters Scream 5 poster.png Scream 5 poster 2.png Scream 5 poster 3 by Ednasharon.png Epilogue Ethan, Hayley, Kirby, Fifi and Marcie decided to go to college with Lloyd Sidney decided to go on a world tour of her new book Dewey and Gale decided to stay in Woodsboro to raise children Brooke stays at Woodsboro and starts middle school Natalie decided to keep Woodsboro safe Annie goes to her and Ethan's dad Brianna and Missy are going to make a movie to show everybody how horror movies are cool Category:Horror Film Category:Film Category:Article by Carol Stein